WASABI OR NOT
by srbinsrbija
Summary: My Third story,Whats gonna happen since Kim is in japan,and there is a new girl.
1. Chapter 1

WASABI OR NOT

_Jack POV_

_When Kim left i throught my life is gonna change big time,and to some exstent it is, there is a lot of girls who wanted to be with me ,but i loved her and will always love no matter what._

Hey,Jack,are you still sleeping,i told you do not watch marathon movies til 2 o clock in morning but no…. Jerry says

No i wasn t,i was just thinking about Kim, Jack says

She will be back,she promised,jerry says

Thanks.,Jack says

Hey Rudy wants us to come to dojo right now,Jerry says

Okay,wait for me outside,Jack says

_At the dojo_

**Is everyone here,rudy asks**

**Hey jerry,put that phone down,or i will ,rudy tells jerry**

**Okay,don t be a dick,jerry says **

**WELL,GENTLEMAN,MAY I HAVE INTRODUCE NEWEST MEMBER OF OUR DOJO,OLIVIA HOWARD. **

**When she entert the dojo,Milton and Jerry nearly shat themselves,they never see a woman soo pretty. **

**Ha what do you think Jack,rudy secretly asks Jack. **

**I wont fuck her Rudy,i have my Kim aleready,Jack emontionaly. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wasabi or not **_

_**Olivia is walking around dojo,when she see a photo of Kim **_

**Who s that,Olivia asks.**

**That s kim,i already told you that,she is now in….Rudy was interupdet**

**Ah yes,i forgot,im so nervous about everything,Olivia says**

**Okay,no problem,just enjoy here,in Seaford there is nothing to be scared,til we are here everybody is safe,nothing can break our bond,Rudy with proud voice. **

_**Yeah,poor stupid motherfucker,you did not meet me yet. **_

**Hey,you how s your name already,Olivia asks**

**My name is Milton David Krupnick,or just Milton, **

**Okay,Milton,how s at home,everyone is good,mother,father, Olivia says**

**_Milton was shocked_,wow are you those type of a woman,who cares about family.**

**Yes,im the one of a dying breed,every girl now only wants a high heels,or to look like some whore,but when i made my friends,i want to be them my family,Olivia says**

**Thats what Wasabi warriors is all fuckin about,it seems we are also one of dying breed,Milton says**

**Hey,are you dating someone ,Olivia says**

**No,my former girlfriend Julie left me over a three months ago,now i hearing that she became a slut for some Dan from Venice beach,Milton with disappointed voice.**

**Wow,that bitch,her loss by the way,Milton her LOSS,see ya got to go,Olivia says. **

**What a woman,no one got so close to my soul in long time like Olivia,Milton says.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wasabi or not **_

_**Before i start new chapter,Olivia was talking with Milton outside of dojo,i forgot to mention that. **_

_**Hey,Milton can you wait me outside tonight,**_

_**Bye**_

_**Olivia **_

**Who send you message,Jerry asks**

**Sorry can t tell,Milton replies**

**Hey,people where is a Olivia,Jack asks.**

**I dont know,where is she,maybe she have a someone s dick in her mounth,Jerry with laugh.**

**Wow,guys what was that for,Milton with bitterness.**

**Its just a silly joke,how many times you made sexual jokes about Kim,Jack questions Milton **

**Okay,sorry,Milton says**

**Hey people,look who s back,Rudy with proud voice. **

**BOBBY,where you were been,everyone asks**

**I was all around Europe,promoting my movie,Bobby with proud voice**

**Hey,we got a new girl in our dojo,rudy says**

**Only temponary,Jack with sadness**

**Don t shit Jack,you are gettin old with your sadness…Jerry before jack cuts him off.**

**SHUT THE FUCK UP,Jack SAYS. **

**No you must get a life,you longhaired bitch,Jerry with anger .**

**HEY,WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS,Milton screams. **

_**Then everyone went quiet for a moment**_

**Hey guys i must go tonight somwhere,i cant join you at Phalaphel Phils,Milton says**

**Okay,both Jerry and jack said**

**Hey Before we go seperate places,you must apoligise to one another,in our way,Bobby says**

**WASABI,JACK/MILTON/JERRY SCREAMS **


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that day_

**Holy christmas nuts,you are amazing,mliton says**

**Well don t go too far,Olivia says sarcastically**

**What are you normal,i never throught that someone like you can go…..**

_**Olivia cuts off Milton**_

**You still did not get over Julie,Olivia says**

**Yes,fuck my life,Milton says**

**No fuck her,she dont deserve you,Olivia says**

**Yeah,i m crazy because i beat my head with some illusion,that we had to be together,thanks for clear my mind,Olivia,milton says**

**Well,what can i say,i want to help the people,one question,how DEEP Jack was in love with K im,Olivia says**

**Wow,i dont think that even if there is a thousand hot girls wait for him in line to have a sex with him,he would rather wait for her whole life,Milton says**

_**Wow,this shit its gonna be a lot tougher than i throught,Olivia says **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Later that week,_

**Hey,people,look what i founded outside,Rudy says**

**What the fuck is this,jack says **

**Woooooow,is that a box of condoms,Jerry says **

**No you dofous,its box that Kim sends for us from Japan,Rudy says**

**Awesome,japanese condoms,Jerry says**

**Okay,since when you are expert in condoms,wait how in the fuck you know things,wait the minute,did you have a sex,Rudy questions Jerry**

**Ask jack,Jerry says.**

**You son of a bitch,rudy with a shock.**

**No RUDY WAIT,IM NOT GAY,jack only knows that i fucked up Grace,Jerry says.**

**Wow,you almost gave me a heart attack,you idiot,rudy says and then he calms down.**

**Well,people Milton entered the building,Milton says.**

**Yeah,and now he s gonna leave the building,because i must go somwhere,and i would not be here,for a couple of hours,Rudy says.**

**I hope,that we will not have do drag you once again from some bar,so once again seaford can see your drunk ass embarass yourself in front of ever…..**

**Before Jack could finish,rudy stops him,that was not on purpose,i was drunk because i finally won a lottery,i was so freaking happy,Rudy began almost to cry.**

**HERE WE GO,**_**All three wasabi warriors did not wanna once again to hear same story,that rudy is talking to them for six months now.**_

**Sorry,guys,but know you really must go.,Rudy says.**

**Hey,what did you wanna say do us,jack ask.**

**That Olivia,that women is freaking fantastic,please dont screw me over this time jerry,Milton says.**

**Okay,and what happen between you and Julie it s not my fuckin fault,it s that clear,jerry with anger voice.**

**Yes,sorry,Milton says.**

**Hey,where is she now,Jack says.**

**At home,today we gonna have night spendet in my house,Milton says.**

**OOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO,jack and jerry began to wow and laugh.**

**Hey,hey hey hey,i told you do not tease me,i would have a first sex,when i will be 20 years old,nothing before,remeber those words, both of you,Milton says.**

**Dont forget, use a protection,Jack says with smile in his face.**

_**Milton wanted to say soemthing,but he just smiled and he left. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_In evening_

**Hey,Olivia,come on in,Milton welcomes her in his house.**

**So you are that Olivia that changed our son's misrable life,Moma Krupnick says.**

**MOOOOOOOM,Milton with anger voice.**

**I was just kidding,go in your room,have a fun,what are you two gonna eat,mom asked them.**

**We are gonna order pizza,if we gonna be hungry,Milton says.**

**Okay,if that s what you want,it's fine with me,mom repiled.**

_**In next two hours they are gonna talk about all kind of stuff,until there was a time for a bed. **_

**Hey,Milton,you are virgin,Olivia asks.**

**Yes,Milton with a horror look.**

**Well we could change that right now,Olivia with a crazed voice.**

**What the f….,**_**before Milton finish sentence,Olivia s lips were touching his. **_

**And,in the end they had a sex.**


	7. Chapter 7

_In evening following night_

**Fuck,what s wrong with Milton today,he does not answer to anything,did you had any luck Jack,Jerry with worried voice****.**

**No,he does not answer to me either,but where is rudy,and why Kim did not sendet a letter,she said that today letter would come from japan,Jack says.**

**Hey,where is that box that she sendet for us,Jerry says.**

**Probably in dojo still,why,Jack asks.**

**No,its weird that i did not check out,maybe there was a somethin inters….Jerry before he was interupdet.**

**She did not sendet us a condoms,now please stop with that condom story,Jack says.**

**Okay,Jerry said with disappointment.  
**

_**Milton suddenly shows up**_

**Wowwowwow,where you been whole day,Jerry and Jack ask him.**

**Guys,i must tell you something,Milton says.**

**WHAT,both Jack and Jerry asks.**

**I had sex with her,Milton says but before he could finish.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOW,both Jerry and Jack were stunned.**

**What about your promise,Jack ask him.**

**Well,it happened so fast,Milton explain.**

**Hey Phill,**Falafel are on me this round,someone here becomed man,last night,Jerry with joy in his voice.

_Milton began to cry,_

What,did she turn you down after sex,Jack ask Milton.

No,i did not use a…..

OH SHIT,both jack and Jerry's reactions.


	8. Chapter 8

What are you gonna do now,Jerry asks.

I dont know guys really,Milton says.

Well,maybe she is still young to get…..

Shut up,Jack,Jerry repiles.

Well,i want situation to be a little better,what well you Jerry ordered falafels because milton laid down Olivia,Jack angrly repiles.

I did not know that he did not use a…..

Guys,stop,this is my fault,and i gonna live with that,bye i must go,Milton ends conversation.

Wait, Jerry wanted to stop him.

Let him go,he needs now a time to get himslef together,Jack says.

_NEXT DAY_

**Hey,what s up,i did not see you in some time,Jerry says.**

**Yeah,i had my thing with Milton,hey you know that there's a new movie in…. **

**I know that he had sex with you,Jerry cuts Olivia off.**

**That bastard,Olivia says**

**Hey,dont call him like that,didnt you…..**

**Yeah,but i was thinking,that we can keep that for ourself,Olvia says before Jerry could finish.**

**Look,he** i**s like brother to me,so i don t wanna see him once again to suffer the same process that he suffred with Julie,Jerry says.**

**Yes. and we are gonna,help him,Olivia with smile.**

**How,jerry asks.**

**Look,if you go out with movies today with me,then we can go over to my house, and made him a cake, to cheer him up,Oliva says.**

**Okay,Jerry agrees.**

_**And they shake hands,and they go their seperate ways.**_

_**In Evening**_

**Hey jerry,where in the fuck,are you, Oliva asks.**

**Sorry,traffic here,i will be there in five minutes,Jerry respons.**

**Okay,Olivia says.**

_**After they saw a movie,Jerry notices that oliva s fellings toward him changed really drastically, but he coulnd not stop his fellings to feel same way,after movie they go over to her house.**_

**Hey,isn t kind of late to make a cake,we should do that tomorow,Jerry asks.**

**No,screw Milton,i love you,because i see pain in your eyes,Olivia says.**

**What the fuck are you talking about,Jerry with a shock.**

**I know that hispanic are always been slam down by amerian nation,Olivia says.**

**What are you talking about,no one has ever talk to me in racistic…..**

**They hate you,like they hate black people,Jack hates you,Milton hate you,,Rudy hates you,i more like of a canadian descent,so i m not american whore,and i understand your pain,Olivia says.**

**What pain,are you normal women,Jerry still in shock.**

_**And then she began to touch his pants,until he grabed his dick,and thne jerry lost the battle,and began to kiss with her,And like Milton,she tricked him into a having unprotected sex.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_In next week things kinda changed between Milton and Jerry,everytime Milton was seen with Olivia,Jerry would leave them alone,Milton was suspicious and Jack also,rudy was still not seen anywhere._

**Hey,Jerry,we need to talk,Jack says. **

**What,Jack my cousin Pepito is coming to visit…..**

**Your cousin is going to wait a little bit,Jack says.**

**Wow,who in the fuck are you playing now,Jerry asks.  
**

**I dont play nothing,we have a family issues,Jack says.  
**

**What issues,Jerry respons.  
**

** Well dumbass,did you forget that me,you,Milton,Kim,Eddie,Rudy,we said that we are family,and will always be there for each….**

**Yeah,get to the point,Jerry cuts off Jack.  
**

**Well,don t ever cut me off when i speak,or i will break your fuckin jaw,Its about Olivia and Milton,Jack says.  
**

**Yeah i was with her last night,we watch the movies,Jerry says.  
**

**And then what,JERRY THEN WHAT,Jack screams.  
**

**Then we went to her home,and she began to talk how we hispanics and black people are still victims of racisim,Jerry says.  
**

**WHAT,i cant belive,that you would make such a freaking lie,you bastard,Jack says.  
**

**I think,she was right,You americans are really pieces of racistic shit,Jerry says. **

_**Suddenlly jack punch Jerry,and Blood pour from Jerrys mouth.  
**_

**Shit,im sorry,Jack says in panic. **

**Well,is that how you treat your family,you piece of shit,you spilled blood of your own family,Jerry says.  
**

**Jerry,wait,WAIT,Jack screams.**


	10. Chapter 10

_NEXT DAY_

**Jack,where is everyone,Milton asks.**

**I dont know,Jack respons.**

**Hey guys,did everyone see Rudy,i must give him something,Phil asks.**

**No,we did not see him in over almost two weeks,Milton says.**

**Hey,Phill,what is this,Olivia says.**

**Its something that Rudy ordered…. **

**I would give him that,Olivia grabs a thing from Phill s hand. **

**JACK AND MILTON LOOK AT EACHOTHER, **

**When…..i see….. him,yes definitely when i see him,Olivia says.**

_**Then Olivia went to bathroom.**_

**Hey Milton,that was weird,Phil says.**

**What,are you two,Milton with angrly voice.**

**MILTON,both Jack and Phil.**

**Okay,it was really weird,but maybe she is still trying to get comftroable around here,Milton says.**

**Yeah, well she was with you in the bed,Jack says.**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH,Milton says and then he leaves the dojo.**

**Look,Milton we are only joking, come back,Phill says while laughing.**

_**When Phill left,Olivia showed up.**_

**Hey,Jackie,what s new,Olvia asks.**

**What the f…..only person who ever called me that was Kim,Jack with a shock.**

**Well,she is not here,Olivia adds.**

**How do you know my nickname that she gave me,Jack asks.**

**Well,i did not tell this before,but i know Kim for a long time,Olivia reveals.**

**Well,how we never heard that from Kim,Jack asks.**

**Well,she kept me in her underground world,for a long fuckin time,Olivia says.**

**WHY,Jack asks.**

**End of part one,rest of the story you gonna hear,when you gonna make me a child,Olivia says.**

**WHAT,Jack shockingly.**

**I just kidding,it s still not the time,Olivia says.**

**Okay,Jack says.**

**But today,please come with me,i must watch my brother win a bowling tournament,Olivia says.**

**Why Milton wont go,Jack says.**

**I m afraid that he will see Julie,because she is in that tournament,Olivia says.**

**Okay,i will drive,Jack says.**

**Thank you,Olivia says.**

_**Suddenly someone called Olivia **_

**Its Milton,gotta go,bye,Olivia says.**

**BYE,Jack says.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Later that day_

**Where is that women now,Jack asks himself while waiting for Olivia. **

**IM HERE,Olivia scares Jack who was whille sitting in the car almost fall asleep.**

**Hey,where are you,we are gonna be late for tourney,Jack says. **

**Then,use a full speed Motherfucker,Olivia screams. **

_**In middle of the road Olivia signals Jack to stop**_

**We are here,Olivia says. **

**What are you talking about,we still have a 15 minutes to drive,Jack says **

_**Well,all of sudden Oliva began to bombard Jack with kisses,Jack wanted to fight off,buth Olivia reminded him of Kim. And he all of sudden hears Jerry voice that told him that him getting to wait Kim were really getting him sad and old,so Jack could not fight off his manhood. Olivia scored a hatrick,she scored a sex with,Milton,Jerry and Jack.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Later that WEEK_

**Jack whille walking around strip mall,he saw something that he did not see in almost three weeks now,a dojo opened and Rudy is inside.**

**Hey,Rudy,Jack jovially says.**

**JACK,WOW,I DID NOT SEE YOU IN WEEKS,Rudy with happy voice. **

**Where you been,all this days,Jack asks.**

**Well,before i answer that,how the dojo was opened when i got the only key,Rudy asks.**

**Well,we miss the dojo,so Olivia break into the dojo,Jack says. **

**Are you insane,Why no one wanted to replace the doors wth a new ones,Rudy asks.**

**Well we trought that no one will steal anything from you,and Phil was here in guard all the time,and Tootsy,Jack began to laugh.**

_**Olivia showes up **_

**You stupid bitch,you are kicked ou of our dojo,Rudy with a rage.**

**WHAT,Olivia with a shock.**

**Yeah,take your things and get the fuck out,Rudy says.**

**Screw you,Olivia began to cry and she left.**

**What was that for Rudy,Jack asks.**

_**All of sudden Jerry shows up,**_

**Why Olivia left so madly,Jerry asks.**

**Because this dumbass kickied her out,Jack repiles.**

**Congrats Rudy,if you did not do that,i would do that anyway,Jerry brags.**

**What,are you two normal,where are your sanity,Jack says.**

**Ask her,Jerry respons.**

**OHOHOHOHH,so you still can t go over that you stab Milton in the back and had sex with her,Jack screams.**

_**Then Milton showes up**_**,WHAT THE FUCK,YOU SON OF A BITCH,YOU DAMN BITCH JERRY MARTINEZ,Milton screams.**

**Miton attacks Jerry and they began to fight,they blodied each other up badlly, both Jack and Rudy was not being able to control the rage that was boilling for weeks.**

_**Olivia once again shows up,**_

**Gentleman,i have a news,Jack and jerry betrayed his friend Milton,and im a PREGNANT,Olivia says with a sick smile.**

**WHAT,WASABI WARRIORS IN SHOCK.**


	13. Chapter 13

Wow,guys what that bitch said right now,Rudy asks.

And guys,your friend rudy was having fun for two weeks with my mother,Olivia adds.

WHAT,Wasabi warriors in shock.

Well i feel in love wit her,Rudy says.

Yeah,i hope you did not make her pregnant like one of your boys did to me,Olivia says.

Dont lie,Jack says.

Get out,Jerry says.

See ya in nine months,when she or he are born,you three are gonna have a lot do change in your life,because i decided it does not matter who is his or her father,you three are gonna take care of a baby TOGETHER,Olivia says.

_And then she left the dojo,_

_Milton and Jerry began to cry while blood was still pouring from their wounds,_

_Jack also after long long time began to cry,_

Guys,i must tell you something,Rudy says.

What,all three says.

When i was with her mother,she was the one who said to stay with her for two weeks,you wanna know why, she s afraid of her daughter,Rudy says.

WHAT,JACK AND MILTON SAYS.

Holy SHIT,JERRY SAYS.

Yeah,so if i was in your place,i woulnd not cry,i would go and take a test to see who s really a dad of a child,and if she s pregnant anyway,Rudy tells them.

Great idea,Jack says.


	14. Chapter 14

_NEXT DAY_

_**WASABI WARRIORS ALL MEET IN FRONT OF LOCAL HOSPITAL. **_

**Guys,are you ready,Milton says.**

**Oh yes,Jerry says.**

**Let s go inside,Jack says. **

**Rudy,please come with us,Milton says,**

**Okay,Rudy repiles,**

**Good day,how are you,Jack says hello to Olivia s doctor.**

**We are here,because one of your patients are prengnant with one of us,Milton says.**

**How s her name. **

**Olivia Howard,Milton says. **

**When she told you that she s pregnant,doctor asks.**

**Yesterday,Jerry says.**

**Oh my god,doctor says.**

**What,all of three of wasabi warriors asks doctor.**

**That women was a pregannt last year,with Carson Hunter,when he dump her,she ABORTED HER UNBORN CHILD,Doctor says.**

**WHAT,wasabi warriors were in shock,including Rudy.**

**I cant take this anymore,Milton says and then because of pure shock and sickness he began to vomit. **

**Milton,are you okay,Jerry says while tears began to roll in his eyes.**

**What,so she is not pregnant,Jack says.**

**No,But we must make a test,Doctor says.**

**Okay,doctor,but she doesn t had to know that we learn about what happen last year,we have a deal,Rudy says.**

**Yes we have a deal,doctor says.**

_**Later that day**_

**I would KILL that bitch first time i see her,jerry says.**

**No,Jerry we gonna wait to see what happen,she would take a test again,Jack says.**

**What,if she s gonna tease us again,Milton says.**

**Just ignore her,you can do that,can you,Jack asks.**

**Yes, i can,Milton repiles.**

**Hey,people,look what i found in box that Kim send to us,Rudy says. **

_**Continutes in next chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Look,guys what i found in box,Rudy says.**

**Woow is this a…**

**JERRY,Milton and Jack once again warns Jerry that Kim did not sendet a condoms.**

**Sorry,guys,Jerry says.**

**She sends us this amzing gifts,and look jack she paint a image of you two together,Rudy says.**

_**Jack was smiling when he looked that paint picture,then all of sudden face of Olivia surfaces before his eyes and he drop the picture down,**_

**Jack,are you okay,Jerry asks.**

**No,i cheat on her,i FUCK ANOTHER WHORE,I DID NOT KEEP OUR PROMISE,Jack began to cry.**

**She tricked,you like everyone of us,Well on second throught you americans are really pieces of shit,Jerry says.**

**Yes we are,because of us this world is so fuckin ripped to shreds,and all those wars we cause for nothing, just so we can rule that countries,thats why i never go to the mllitary,because i know that,Rudy says.**

**That s why no one loves us in middle east,or in south europe,or in Russia,Milton says.**

**Guys,i cannot believe this,Jack says.**

**What,Guys says.**

**Olivia is Kim s stepsister.**

**WHAT THE FUCK.**

_**Next day**_

**Hey,guys lock the doors, im about to call the doctor,to see what happen,Rudy says.**

**Hello,yeah good day,i m calling about yes…..aha…okay….okay….bye.**

**AND,Warriors asks.**

**Guys,she cannot get pregnant anymore,Rudy says.**

**WOW,all three wasabi warriors were in shock.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Its time to go home,Kim says,before she get in the plane to go home,but what kind of state she will catch our wasabi warriors who are in war with her crazy stepsister.**_

Hey,guys there she comes,act like you did not hear anything,Jack says.

Okay,Milton and Jerry says.

Hey,Jack,enjoy while you can,because shortly you will have to change our baby s diapers,that same goes to Milton and Jerry,Olivia says.

Get the fuck out,Olivia,Jerry says.

Oho,did you heard that my baby,one of your fathers are really pissed at you,Olivia says.

That s it,Rudy says.

Rudy stop,we make a deal to ignore her,Jack says.

Maybe you three,but i did not,listen you crazy bitch_,rudy drags her by her arm from phils place to his dojo,_

Hey,let me go,i would call a cops,Olivia tells Rudy.

Olivia,we all know,that you cant get pregnant anymore,Jack says.

WHAT,WHO TOLD YOU THAT,Olivia asks.

It doesn not matter,so stop lying please,Rudy says.

No,until someone is not dead,Olivia repiles.

CALM DOWN,i know that deep inside is that women who cares about people around here,please you are just sick,little rehabilitation will help you,Milton says.

_Olivia,all of sudden grabs a knife from her jacket and stabbed Milton,_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack grabs a knife from her but she was able to run away from dojo,

I would kill her,Jerry says.

Wait Jerry,Jack wanted to stop Jerry.

Whille jerry run to catch a Olivia, all of sudden,someone hits jerry with a car,

Shit,No_,Kim who wanted to suprise warriors,all of sudden saw her friend getting hit by a car._

_And she was able to see who hit him with a car,IT WAS TY FROM BLACK DRAGONS._


	17. Chapter 17

**What did i do to deserve this,Kim says.**

**Well,why you did not tell us that you have a crazy stepsister,Jack asks.**

**I was thinking,that she will finally break free and live a normal life,Kim says.**

**Wait,did you know that she was pregnant,Rudy says.**

**Yes,and since then i did not see her,is baby alright,Kim asks**

**Actually,she aborted baby….before jack could finish,Kim began to cry.**

**How she can do that,to her unborn child,Kim asks.**

**Hey,guys,here is updates for jerry and Milton,Luckily you Jerry,you was able to save yourself last second before you could suffer a serious injury,now you only have a couple of bruises,and most of your injuries come from you jumping yourself from the car,what were you thinking,are you a ninja,Doctor says.**

**Well,i studied martial arts,Jerry says.**

**Okay,**_**Doctor turns his attentions to Milton.**_

**You Milton,the scar is not that deep,but you and your friend are gonna need to rest, do not do anything that s involving pyshical stuff. **

**Okay,Milton and Jerry says.**

**So,what are we gonna do about your stepsister,Jack asks.**

**Before we send her in aslyum,i want to face her one more time,Kim says.**

**Okay,Jack says.**

_**IN EVENING**_

_**When Jack got to his home,he did not wanted to talk about situation that happened today,he quickly went to his room when….**_

**Hello,Jackie,before Olivia hits Jack with baton in the head,and she concuss Jack.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy Shit,my head hurts,Jack says when he wakes up after he was knocked out by Olivia.**

**HOHOHOHOHOHO,look who s wake up,wow man you really were tired,you slept a little longer that i had in my plan,Olivia says.**

**Where a im,let me out,**_**Jack was tight on a chair.**_

**NONONONONONONO,i have little different plans,bring that slut that you call kim,i want her face to face.**

**Are you blind,im tight,Jack says.**

**Gave me her phone number,Olivia demands.**

_**In SEAFORD…**_

**Where is Jack,guys,Kim asks.**

**I went to his house,they say that last time they saw him, it was in evening when he went to his room,Jerry says,**

**Oh shit,Olivia,Milton says.**

**FUCK,Wasabi warriors says.**

**Riinieinring,Kim s phone began to ring.**

**Kim,Olivia says.**

**Olivia,is that you,Kim asks.**

**YES A IM,If you wanna see your jack come meet me here,Olivia says.**

**Okay,Kim agrees.**

**Before you hang up,do you wanna hear your Jack,Olivia asks.**

**YES,Kim screamed.**

_**Then Olivia takes a knife,and began to slice jack in arm the same cut that milton got,**_

_**Aaaahh,Jack screamed,when Blood began to pour from the wound.**_

**Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,Kim screams.**

**Hey,guys,look who me and Officer Joan foundet,TY,Rudy says.**

**We catch this piece of garbage,when he tried to run to another state,Joan says,**

**Rudy are you okay,you are bleeding from the head,Joan says.**

**Im alright,where is Jack,Rudy asks.**

**He was kidnaped by my Olivia,Kim says.**

**WOOW,we must catch her,that crazy bitch are gonna try to hurt Jack,Joan says.**

**NO,**_**Kim says,i must finish this alone.**_

**You are gonna go out alone under one condition,when she gets her ass kicked by you,and before she went to aslyum,i want to beat the piss out her,Jerry says.**

**ME ALSO,both Milton and rudy screamed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OLIVIA,WHERE ARE YOU,Kim screams.**

**Im right here,are you alone,Olivia asks.**

**Yes,just me and you,what did you do to Jack,Kim asks.**

**Nothing,i already took care of his injury,Olivia says.**

**Look,what do you want from me,Kim asks.**

**Hapiness,your friends,boyfriend,every fuckin thing that you own in your life,and speaking of your life,i want him right now,Olivia screams,**_**and then she attack her,and they began to fight.**_

_**Whille Kim and Olivia were beating each other sensless,kim was able to take Olivia s knife from her and she passed the knife to jack,Jack was able to free himself.**_

_**Bloody Kim flips a more bloodied Olivia and put her arm in armlock.**_

**I QUIT I QUIT,PLEASE PLEASE STOP,Olivia screams for Kim s mercy.**

_**When Olivia was trying to get up,he was facing Jack s Brewer face, **_

**Im sorry,Olivia says**

**SCREW YOU,says Jack and he KICKED her in the head with a roundhouse kick.**

**JACK,Kim screams**_** .**_

**Sorry Kim,she s messed up my personal life too much,when i kicked her i founded peace,even if wasn t right thing to do,Jack says.**

**You are lucky,she is still alive,Kim says.**

**Then we must took her to police and then to the aslyum,Jack says.**

**Wowowowow,Kim stops Jack,i promise other three wasabi warriors a satisfaction of gettin to kick my sister s ass,you are already got that,Kim says.**

**Okay,Jack agrees.**

_In Seaford_

**Hey,look who s back,Jerry says when he saw Jack and Kim holding concussed Olivia s body.**

**Well,i told you guys,that we are gonna bring her to you,Jack says, well guys pleasure is all yours,Jack says.**

_**Wake up little bitch,Rudy says as Olivia starting to wake up,when she gets to her feet Rudy SMACKS HER IN THE FACE,and she fells down again.**_

**WOWOWOWOW,nice shot,rudy,then you still got it chant breaks out,and rudy bows down to every wasabi warrior member and thanks them.**

**Olivia stands up once again,when Jerry kick her in the head and then she once agian fell down.**

**Milton your turn,Jack says.**

**When Olivia barley make to her feet,Milton HUGS her,everyone is in shock.**

**Look,guys i woulnd not punch her,but i would THROW HER IN THE WALL,and then he throws her into a wall,and she was once again concuss.**

_**Joan then showed up**_**,alright,are you done,Joan asks.**

**YES,TAKE HER TO ASLYUM,Kim says.**

_**WEEK LATER**_

**Wow,guys,do you think that she will speak against us,because of beating she recieve,Milton asks.**

**No one would believe that Bitch anyway,don t sweat,Milton,Jerry says.**

**And no one saw us beating her anyway,thanks to rudy s secret hiding place….**

**Before Jack could end,rudy interups him,its not secret place,its a phil and mine little garage that we made last year,Rudy says.**

**Hey,guys,this shit its finally over,come on everyone,WASABI,Kim says**

**WASABI,everyone screams.**

**END OF STORY.**


End file.
